


It's never too late to come back to my side.

by latewinternight



Category: God's Own Country (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latewinternight/pseuds/latewinternight
Summary: Johnny decides to mend his friendship with Robyn.-------------------------It is rated T because of a teeny bit of strong language, otherwise it's pure fluff :)
Relationships: Gheorghe Ionescu/Johnny Saxby, Johnny Saxby & Robyn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	It's never too late to come back to my side.

_ Hey Dorothea _

_ Do you ever stop and think about me? _

_ When we were younger _

_ Down in the park _

_ Honey, making a lark of the misery _

John, in his wildest dreams, had never imagined that he would actually speak his emotions out loud and convince Gheorghe to come back with him. But he did. And yes, he was very glad. He hoped that now life wouldn’t seem as hard as he had thought before and he would continue with his work his own way. 

Then one morning when he was at the auction, he saw Robyn on the way back. That is where the light switches in his head turned on again. She was with her mother and it seemed they were shopping. Well, he may or may not have heard that she was leaving the next day. He could never digest the fact that Robyn, the one constant person in his life, had now become like a guest.

_ You got shiny friends since you left town _

_ A tiny screen's the only place I see you now _

_ And I got nothing but well wishes for ya _

_ This place is the same as it ever was _

_ But you don't like it that way _

Later that night, Johnny sat thinking as the numbers from his accounts journal stared back at him. When was the last time he had a proper meeting with Robyn where they didn’t end up arguing? Right, the night his dad got his first stroke a few years ago.

_ Johnny slowly made his way towards his house. It was dark now, thanks to the stressful hospital visit. And his head was bursting at the seams. He was tired of hearing the doctors say the things they did. He didn’t want to hear them. He didn’t want to accept that his dad was sick and might not get better.  _

_ He walked closer to his house, only to see a figure near the front door. _

_ Robyn. _

_ She was sitting at the steps before her concerned eyes fell on him, making him look away. But soon she walked towards him before wrapping him in an embrace.  _

  
  


John was pulled out of his flashback as he heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs behind. 

Gheorghe. 

He knew that Gheorghe would ask him why he is sitting like this here at the dining table and why he looks a little worried. Gheorghe knows him well. So before any of this happened, he stood up and closed the accounts journal quickly.

“I am going out for a while, will be back.” he said in a haste.

“Where are you going?” Gheorghe asked, a little surprised. Johnny didn’t go out at night like this as frequently as before.

“To meet Robyn.” John replied, as he quickly collected his bike keys and stepped out of the front door. He had to do this. Robyn was his childhood friend for fuck’s sake. 

  
  


He came to a stop in front of a familiar house, to which he hadn't been to for more than two years now. His heart was pounding in his chest and it felt as if he was back in the coach when he was going to meet Gheorghe in Scotland. 

He cautiously rang the bell at the front door and the longer he had to wait for the door to open the more he felt the sky was falling on him. 

And there, the door opened, revealing….Robyn’s mother.

“Johnny?” the woman looked surprised, for obvious reasons, but her expression entirely wasn’t what Johnny had expected. Instead of anger or annoyance, her expression was mostly calm. This was a small place to live in, this village. Everyone knew everyone, and Johnny was sure that Robyn’s parents were aware of how he went completely off limits before by starting to drink away his sorrows. And so he thought that maybe her parents would be angry, but Robyn’s mother looked far from it. She wore a small smile then, which looked similar to that of Robyn’s.

“Hello Mrs. Jones?” He tried to smile, but the tension was too much for him. 

And it was as if the universe was trying to scare him further that Robyn appeared behind her mother, her eyes wide when she saw that it was him.

_ Hey Dorothea _

_ Do you ever stop and think about me? _

_ When it was calmer _

_ Skipping the prom _

_ Just to piss off your mom _

_ And her pageant schemes _

Mrs. Jones looked a little confused before she smiled again and invited Johnny in, which was met by him saying ‘no’ constantly before both him and Robyn decided to talk outside.

The tension was palpable now and Robyn was sighing again and again and looking around. Johnny knew she was uncomfortable.

“What is it, Saxby?” she asked. She was clearly not over the small exchange between him and her at the bar a few evenings ago. And well, he doesn’t blame her. Not anymore at least. She had full right to be pissed at him.

“I heard that you are going back tomorrow.” Johnny said, trying to look at her straight in the eyes. He had to do this, he had to.

“Yes.” Robyn shrugged.

Johnny understood this was her no shit attitude. He had to be quick or she would run out of patience, “Look, I came here because I know I have been a pain in the arse to you, but I want to make things right before you go back."

_ And damn, Dorothea _

_ They all wanna be ya _

_ But are you still the same soul _

_ I met under the bleachers? _

_ Well _

  
  


Robyn stared at him, shaking her head a little, as if telling him that he needs to try a little more. 

_ I guess I'll never know _

_ And you'll go on with the show _

Johnny took a deep breath, deciding this is his chance to let out the things he was thinking earlier. Yes he has never been good with words and his outburst after meeting Gheorghe again was already too much for him. But he had to try.

"Look, I know I have fucked this situation further. I know I have been a self pity bastard who dodges every chance of a normal life, as you once told me. But.." he paused, as if these two sentences winded him, while Robyn just waited for him to finish, tapping her left foot on the ground, "I want to go back to the way we were before...I know you tried to help me and I was being a dick again and again, but Robyn...it has been so long since we actually sat down with a drink and have a proper conversation.”

Robyn looked at him at this. She raised her eyebrows as if challenging him. He understood what she meant. They couldn’t even have a proper conversation because of his actions in the past.

“Robyn...I don’t want to lose our friendship.” he said, slowly and clearly, “And I am happy that you got to go to that university. And...I want to be your friend again.” 

A long silence followed and Johnny was being crushed under it. He hoped that Robyn could hear the apology in his voice, in his desperate words he just spoke. He was genuinely happy for her and how well she was doing, and he already felt guilty that he didn’t tell her this sooner. He needed his friend back. He felt guilty for all the times he dodged her efforts of making him happy. He felt guilty for putting the burden of his self pity on her. She didn’t deserve that. 

_ But it's never too late _

_ To come back to my side _

_ The stars in your eyes _

_ Shined brighter in Tupelo _

_ And if you're ever tired of being known _

_ For who you know _

_ You know, you'll always know me _

Robyn stood straighter now, her expressions softening.

_ Please give me one last chance. _

_ Just one last chance. _

"Do you have cigarettes?”

The long silence broke as a smile appeared on the faces of both the friends.

“Your mam is keeping an eye on us from that window above, can’t give you one now.”

"You arsehole, you had to say all this a day before I am leaving." She smiled.

"Don’t worry, you can rant all you want while I drive you to the airport tomorrow." He said, before a relieved sigh left his body. 

Maybe this can be a start at normalcy between the two. Maybe a step to make up for the last two years of rift between the two. But for now Johnny just wanted to be here and talk to his friend once again.

Soon enough Robyn was hugging him and Johnny felt the warmth sweep in. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely LOVE the dynamic between Johnny and Robyn and I wish there were more scenes of these two in the film. The song mentioned in the fic is Dorothea by Taylor Swift. And this song always reminded me of the beautiful friendship of Johnny and Robyn.


End file.
